Katashi Hamada (Die Hard Series)
|appearances = Jurassic World: Die Hard }} Katashi Hamada was the commander of the Asset Containment Unit in Jurassic World: Die Hard. He is portrayed by . Biography Early Life Before joining the InGen Security Division, Hamada was a SWAT team leader. Jurassic World: Die Hard When the helicopter attack on Jurassic World was occurred and code red was sounded, Hamada lead the team to Main Street. As the team was arriving, Hamada advised them to shoot anyone shooting at them or the tourists and avoid friendly fire on civilians. The team arrived with lethal weapons and fired at the two terrorist helicopters attacking Main Street. Then the helicopters retreated. Hamada advised everyone to be on alert. Then a small explosion occurred in the trash bin. Then Hamada saw some terrorists killed more of ACU troopers and park rangers in an ambush attack. He ordered everyone to get to cover and evacuate the tourists. While providing cover fire, he saw ACU Trooper Spears shot dead by the sniper Dan Smith and warned the control room. He and the others provided cover for Meyers as she rescued two kids by getting them out of war zone. As more Jurassic World personnel are being slaughtered, Hamada received the call from operations manager Claire Dearing who warned him that the terrorists have taken the control room. He warned another ACU commander Austin and everyone else on the radio that the control room has been taken. Claire ordered him to get himself and what's left of their security to the Innovation Center. Hamada acknowledged, but stated that there are a lot of civilians including children in there. Claire ordered again to get to the Innovation Center and defend it as well as Hammond Creation Lab before hanging up. Hamanda, along with Meyers and other surviving security personnel made it near the stairway that leads to the Innovation Center. When the park ranger coming at them was shot dead, Hamada shot that terrorist dead. He saw ACU trooper Craig coming at them when he was shot dead. He saw a warning text from Claire that the terrorists have Humvees with heavy machine guns. Hamada saw the terrorists in Humvees about to fire M2 Browning heavy machine guns and tried to warn the surviving Jurassic World security personnel to get back. But it came too late as the terrorists fired heavy machine guns, killing many ACU troopers, including Austin, Cooper, Lee and Miller, and Jurassic World park rangers. Some of the civilians were killed in the crossfire. Hamada then quickly ordered everyone to get inside the Innovation Center. Hamada, Meyers and several other security personnel made it to the Innovation Center, but few of them were killed while trying to reach the building. When a park ranger suggested that they should surrender, Hamada stated to everyone that they will be killed either way, even if they surrendered. Then he yelled to the civilians inside the Innovation Center to take cover. Then he send a text to Claire to thank her for warning and that it was a honor working for Jurassic World before getting into position. Then the terrorists breached the Innovation Center. Hamada was in the upper catwalk as he, Meyers, two other ACU troopers and a park ranger fired at them below. Hamada managed to kill two terrorists, but he and the others were outnumbered as the terrorists killed the two ACU troopers and the park ranger, forcing him and Meyers to retreat while firing their pistols. Then a terrorist threw a flash grenade. Upon seeing it, Hamada dove for cover and yelled to Meyers to take cover. But the flashbang blinded Meyers, who was then shot dead by that terrorist. Hamada than shot and killed the terrorist who killed Meyers. When he ran of bullets in his pistol, he then let out his shotgun and fired at Smith and some more oncoming terrorists. Then a terrorist shot his right foot, wounding him. As he crawled backwards, Hamada said on the radio that Jurassic World has fallen. Then he defiantly fired his shotgun and killed two more terrorists before he was shot multiple times in the chest by Smith, killing him instantly. Personality and traits :To be added. Relationships Claire Dearing Category:Characters Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters (The Die Hard series)